La Flor Carmesí
by z.mari
Summary: Sakura es enviada a una misión donde debe sanar a personas afectadas por misteriosas llamas negras, sin embargo no es lo único que debe sanar. Sasu-Saku-Ita
1. Chapter 1

Siempre he querido escribir un fic SakuraxItachi. Y hace muchísimo tiempo no escribo ningún fic. Sin embargo, es una meta que debo cumplir, aunque creo que será un fic SasukexSakuraxItachi, al final deberé decidir con quién se queda.

El fic se ambienta después de que se enteran del fallecimiento de Jiraya y antes de la batalla con Pain. Naruto está entrenando.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni pertenecerá.

* * *

Cuando Sakura recibió el llamado de la Hokage no tuvo la mínima sospecha de lo difícil que sería su próxima misión y cómo ésta cambiaría su vida. Creyó que se trataría de una misión donde debería utilizar sus habilidades médicas para sanar algún señor feudal o alguna persona de alta alcurnia. A pesar de que sabía que Tsunade-sama no le agradaba enviar a su mejor discípula a tales misiones; porque generalmente la mayoría acababan con una mentira y una aldea queriendo robar las técnicas de sanación.

Al llegar a su despacho, notó que Shizune no estaba, quizá ahí debió sospechar algo; sin embargo, eran las diez de la mañana, seguramente estaba en el hospital. Definitivamente debió haber notado el semblante de preocupación de la Hokage, pero hacía poco se habían enterado de la muerte de Jiraya-sama. Así que últimamente Tsunade sucumbía más seguido en el alcohol, además la mente de la Hokage se encontraba dispersa, no sabía cuál sería el próximo movimiento del enemigo, todos los flancos eran una posibilidad.

La misión: dirigirse inmediatamente a un pueblo en los límites del territorio de Konoha, reunirse con el jefe del lugar, curar personas y animales con quemaduras por llamas misteriosas. Solicitud: una ninja médico. No era que le restará importancia a personas con quemaduras, pero independientemente de la misión, por más que fuera encontrar un gato por la ciudad, siempre decían inmediatamente.

Era un total de tres personas gravemente heridas, expresamente la misión indicaba la solicitud de una única ninja médico, sin ninjas acompañantes. La pelirosada suspiró, sospechaba que nuevamente debía pelear para defender sus conocimientos y habilidades médicas.

.o.o.o.

El trayecto al pueblo compartía camino con el lugar que aún recordaba con bastante amargura, donde ella y sus amigos no habían podido seguir el rastro de Sasuke, después de acabar con la vida de su hermano.

En su mente empezaron a surgir los pensamientos que la acompañaban desde que Sasuke abandonó la aldea; a veces creía imposible que algún día Sasuke regresará a la aldea. Antes creía que Sasuke después de matar a su hermano volvería a Konoha, si bien tendría que rendir cuentas por sus crímenes como traidor, era el responsable de acabar con el criminal más buscado de Konoha, debía de compensar algo, las personas entenderían porque traicionó la Aldea por búsqueda de poder. El juicio sería complicado, pero no dudaba que saldría victorioso, quizá una condena de realizar misiones de alto riesgo y un continuo vigilamiento en los primeros años.

Sin embargo, ahora sabía que estaba bajo las órdenes del hombre misterioso de la máscara y nada bueno podría salir de esa alianza. Había escuchado rumores que ahora su grupo se hacía llamar Taka.

Sakura se detuvo un momento al notar como el viento venía fuertemente acompañado por ceniza, debía ser de los árboles quemados por el fuego de Itachi, recordó su misión...quemados por misteriosas llamas. Habían pasado pocos meses desde aquella batalla, sin embargo, Konoha había enviado ninjas a verificar que ninguna llama del Amaterasu de Itachi generará algún tipo daño a los alrededores. Prácticamente habían enviado ninjas que se sentaron a esperar que todas las llamas se consumieran hasta apagarse. Posiblemente se les había escapado algún recóndito lugar o en el peor de los casos, algún bandido había tomado algo de ese fuego. Aceleró su paso.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sakura no sabía si realmente ese lugar debía de llamarse pueblo, se trataba de un conjunto de ranchos que parecían abandonados, pero al pasar cerca de ellos, se podía observar como uno o dos niños se asomaban por las ventanas. El pueblo se encontraba en un pequeño valle del bosque, debido a lo quebrado que era el terreno no era una zona para la agricultura ni la ganadería; la única fuente de ingreso que pudo pensar Sakura era de una economía basada en subsistencia.

Eran tiempos convulsos, sabían que se avecinaba una guerra, las personas estaban migrando cada vez más a las Grandes Aldeas con el fin de refugiarse por aumento de la criminalidad y por una economía cada vez más difícil.

-Bienvenida ninja de Konoha-dijo un hombre entrado en años mientras salía de un rancho que parecía que pronto el techo se iba a caer-No sabíamos a quién recurrir, nuestros recursos escasean, no tenemos más de lo que nos da la naturaleza y últimamente no nos da más que ceniza- el hombre vestía ropa holgada, se podía entrever que en tiempos pasados gozaba de mejor salud que la actual.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, ninja médico-se presentó la pelirosada, mientras el hombre llevaba múltiples veces la cabeza a sus manos en agradecimiento por su presencia.

-Oh señorita, gracias por venir tan pronto, temíamos que nuestra débil paloma no pudiera llegar a Konoha, la pobre con tanta ceniza no podía ver, ciega debió quedar, pero cumplió su misión-el hombre continuaba hablando sobre cómo la paloma debió haber superado el trayecto-le quisimos poner un casco, pero es una paloma de muy mal carácter, no se dejó poner el casco, tanto que nos costó hacerlo de su tamaño-

-Abuelo...-interrumpió un niño. Sakura sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció al notar que el niño que acababa de salir del rancho estaba realmente desnutrido. La ninja comprendió que sus técnicas médicas estaban a salvo, esas personas realmente no podían costear un grupo de tres ninjas de Konoha, si apenas tenían algo para su subsistencia. Esa zona se caracterizaba por ser un terreno abrupto con un bosque dificil de penetrar. Por algo, en tiempos pasados el clan Uchiha había construido su guarida en ese lugar, con el fin de mantener a otros clanes alejados.

-Cierto, cierto, tu hermana. Oh señorita, perdona nuestra descortesía, debe tener hambre, pero mi nieta sufre el mal que hace poco azotó a nuestra región, mi abuela ya lo decía, esas tierras están malditas por los hombres de ojos rojos, rojos como la sangre que derraman, pero qué digo, estos son habladurías de viejos que perdieron la razón por la soledad que cunda en esta región…

-Por favor, lléveme con su nieta-interrumpió Sakura algo tensa al señor, quien cuando empezaba a hablar parecía no querer quedarse callado. Realmente estaba preocupaba, tenía altas sospechas que el fuego provocado por la pelea de Sasuke e Itachi estaba generando el daño y lo peor, es que no tenía ni idea de cómo sanar a una persona afectada por dichas llamas.

Entraron al rancho, casi no habían muebles y los que habían estaban cubiertos por ceniza, en una esquina había un estera con una niña acostada parecía que estaba dormida, del techo salían dos cuerdas que sostenían desde arriba una pierna de la niña, con el objetivo que el pie no tocará ninguna otra superficie.

-No aguantaba el dolor, se movía muchísimo, por donde caminará dejaba un rastro del mal negro, hemos perdido muchos cultivos por la ceniza, pero ahora esto, no sabemos qué hacer, los ninjas de Konoha nos ayudaron hace algunos meses-continuaba hablando el viejo-la curandera me dio un sedante, con eso duerme y ya no le duele, pero con nada hemos logrado apagar ese fuego-.

Sakura se acercó a la niña, observó cómo una pequeñísima llama negra quemaba el pie de la niña; si lograba apagar esa llama, no podría salvar la pierna de la niña. La llama negra era muy tenue, como si no quemará en realidad.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo está así?-preguntó Sakura mientras le tomaba la temperatura a la niña, tenía fiebre.

-Desde hace 4 días-respondió el otro niño.

Cuatro días y no ha quemado todo el cuerpo pensó Sakura, había escuchado que el Amaterasu era realmente potente, podía acabar con la vida de un ninja en cuestión de minutos. Pero ésta parecía que se extendía lentamente, como si le costará mantenerse con vida. La pelirosada tragó grueso, realmente no sabía cómo salvar la vida de esa niña, no sabía cómo apagar esa llama, ni sabía realmente cómo funcionaba ese jutso para saber como neutralizarlo.

-En la misión indicaba que habían otros heridos-murmuró Sakura más para ella misma que para sus acompañantes, lo único que podía pensar para ser de utilidad era en recabar información, debía encontrar la fuente del fuego para evitar más afectados porque realmente no sabía si podía salvar la vida de los que ya estaban afectados.

-El pobre de Kiki lo tuvimos que matar, no dejaba de moverse, hubiera quemado todo el pueblo-Sakura intentó comprender lo que decía el viejo.

-Era nuestro perro, siempre acompañaba a Mitsuko-chan-dijo el otro niño.

-Y el viejo de Surubaki se largó del pueblo, dijo que no iba a esperar a ningún ninja médico, estaba seguro que el mal del fuego negro era producto de un ninja de Konoha, que no harían nada, a lo mucho lo matarían para ocultar la información-siguió hablando el jefe del pueblo-pobre Mitsuko, mi niña, tan alegre y servicial, ya no sabemos qué hacer, dígame que la salvará. Pobre Surubaki, no creo que hubiera llegado muy largo con esa llama afectandole el brazo. El mal de fuego negro contagió a mi dulce Mitsuko...

-¿Dónde contrajó Mitsuko-chan la llama?-preguntó Sakura, debían velar detener la fuente del fuego.

-No podemos ayudar al hombre, está rodeado por las negras llamas. Mitsuko, tan servicial, quiso ayudarlo, pero piso una llama y ahora solo sedada puede estar. Desde aquel día, y Kiki trató de ayudarla, pero solo logró ser tomado por otra llama.

Sakura había convivido muchísimo tiempo con Naruto, pero ese viejo la empezaba a irritar, hablaba demasiado y no era conciso con la información. Cada minuto que pasaba, la vida de la niña corría más peligro, si no hacían algo pronto, la solución podría ser acabar con la vida de la niña sin dolor. Se maldijo por pensar algo tan macabro y contradictorio a su profesión. Tenían el tiempo como enemigo.

-En una cueva por donde nace el río, hay un círculo de llamas negras-respondió el hermano de Mitsuko.

-Ir a la fuente del lugar puede darme indicios de cómo detener las llamas. Por favor, llevenme inmediatamente-pidió Sakura.

-El río un hermoso lugar, la cueva refugio de bestias. No prefiere primero comer algo al menos, debe estar muy cansada, en esta tierra no tenemos mucho. He de decir que debemos tener cuidado, últimamente los animales están más violentos, la ceniza nos ha dejado a todos ciegos, ya no reconocen quien es amigo y quien es enemigo, no creo que podamos salvar al hombre sin contraer el mal del fuego negro, la ceniza es el fiel recuerdo de su destrucción, debemos ser responsables, no respetamos la naturaleza y ahora ella se venga de nosotros y de mi Mitsuko, mi nieta, la pobre, tan amable...-continuaba hablando el viejo mientras se dirigían al lugar.

Sakura hacía rato le había dejado de poner atención, estaba mortificada, su estómago se contraía, ver aquella niña y no poder hacer nada, mientras una llama avanzaba lentamente arrebatándole la vida. Ella, la discípula de la gran Tsunade-sama, sin saber cómo curar aquella niña.

Cada vez que caminaban se dificultaba más por el exceso de ceniza, los ojos le ardían y la nariz le picaba. Cuando llegaron al lugar el río estaba casi seco, y una gran cantidad de ceniza lo rodeaba, había más ceniza que en cualquier otra parte del lugar. Sakura y el niño tosieron abruptamente, vivir en aquel lugar era insoportable. La pelirosada comprendió a todas aquellas personas que abandonaron aquel valle.

No pudo observar ninguna cueva como había mencionado el viejo, en eso, el niño corrió a un lado del río y entre dos grietas rocosas se metió. Había que ser un hábil observador para lograr encontrar la entrada de esa cueva, sin tener en cuenta la dificultad por la ceniza.

Solo Sakura y el niño se adentraron, el viejo indicó que estaba muy mayor para ese lugar. Estaba muy oscuro, pero el niño encendió una antorcha que estaba en la cueva. Sakura sintió como su corazón se detenía al ver como un círculo de llamas negras rodeaba un cuerpo de un hombre semidesnudo.

Era como si estuviera viendo la obra fúnebre de un hombre, las llamas negras habían empezado como un gran círculo y poco a poco iban disminuyendo su radio hasta que finalmente iban a consumir el cuerpo. Las llamas eran tenues, en la oscuridad de la cueva se apreciaban poco. Pero sabía que no podría atravesarlas sin que se pegaran a su cuerpo. La niña había sido muy imprudente al querer pasarlas para llegar al cuerpo sin vida de un hombre.

Un mar de lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de la pelirosada. Su corazón nuevamente se estremeció y por su mente atravesaron cientos de pensamientos: Sasuke había muerto y estaba ante su cuerpo. No podía pensar con claridad, pero tampoco podía mostrar tales sentimientos ante el niño. Rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas, y agradeció la oscuridad del lugar. Debía de tranquilizarse, pensar fríamente como ninja.

Definitivamente estaba ante el cuerpo de un Uchiha, solo esas llamas podían rendirle tributo a un portador del sharingan. Acaso era Sasuke, quizá el enmascarado lo había asesinado o tal vez se trataba del enmascarado, quizá de Madara Uchiha, tal vez el enmascarado había matado a Sasuke y utilizaba una copia de Sasuke para lograr sus objetivos. Sakura agudizó su vista, le ardían los ojos, tanto por la ceniza como por su episodio de crisis. Le costaba ver en la oscuridad de la cueva, además no podía acercarse mucho sin correr el riesgo de pisar las llamas negras.

Observó que el hombre tenía el pecho desnudo, podía ver como sobresalian las costillas, portaba sandalias ninja y unos andrajosos pantalones. En un momento logró apreciar la larga cabellera que caía en un costado de su cuerpo. Suspiró aliviada, estaba ante el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha. Jamás hubiera creído que Sasuke le hubiera hecho un acto funerario a su hermano, creyó que lo odiaba demasiado para hacerle algo así. Quizá había sido el enmascarado, al final de cuentas fueron compañeros de Akatsuki.

Ese día Sakura había sentido muchísimas veces como su corazón se contraía al punto que en cualquier momento podía detenerse. Primero cuando venía de camino a esa misión y recordó el pasado con Sasuke, luego al ver al niño tan desnutrido, le daba demasiado pesar, la niña afectada con el Amaterasu sin saber cómo curarla y finalmente estar ante el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas veces se estremeció tantísimo como cuando observó cómo el cuerpo del fallecido Itachi se retorció y escupió unas gotas de sangre.

Cof, cof-el eco de la tos del Uchiha retumbó por toda la cueva. La mente de Sakura colapsó.

Itachi Uchiha estaba vivo al frente de Sakura Haruno, ninja médico, díscipula de Tsunade-sama y rodeado por llamas negras del Amaterasu.

* * *

Tan tan!

Espero que les haya gustado, en serio hace muchísimo tiempo no escribía un Fic. Espero pronto subir el segundo capítulo.

Se agradecen los reviews! Siempre es muy bonito leerles :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sin mucho aliento Sakura salió de la cueva.

-Necesitó una paloma mensajera. Es urgente, debo enviar un mensaje a la Hokage-exigió al viejo, sentía que no podía respirar, deseaba respirar hondo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba la ceniza no la dejaba. Tenía millones de pensamientos en la cabeza, qué rayos debía hacer, indicarle a Tsunade-sama que Itachi estaba vivo, solicitar apoyo, derribar la cueva con un golpe enterrando nuevamente al ex-difunto, llamar a Kakashi-sensei…

-Ahora que ha visto la fuente del mal negro, ¿podrá salvar a mi nieta?-preguntó el viejo, obviando la solicitud de Sakura.

Todos los pensamientos de Sakura se detuvieron, tenía que salvar a la niña, pero cómo. Eran demasiados problemas en un mismo sitio.

-El hombre de la cueva puede detener las llamas, está gravemente herido, en ese estado no puede detenerlas. Debemos primero llegar donde él y sanarle-respondió la pelirosada-Yo no puedo atravesar esas llamas, solo he visto a una persona lograr pasarlas, debo notificar a la Aldea para que lo envíen-el día de la pelea contra Sasuke e Itachi, Yamato-sensei había logrado partir el piso y correr las llamas. Esperaba que Tsunade comprendiera la importancia de salvar al Uchiha.

-No tenemos tanto dinero para pagarle a otro ninja-dijo el viejo. Este comentario consternó a Sakura, Konoha no era una Aldea que se caracterizará por ser de ninjas codiciosos. Pero el señor siempre insistía en su pobreza, no ocupada que lo dijera para que Sakura lo notara.

-Por favor, la paloma-suplicó Sakura, no podían perder más tiempo. Sabía que Itachi estaba muy débil, al entrar a la cueva ni había podido sentir su chakra. Sin embargo era el asesino de todo un clan, no podía dudar de él. Además el estado de la niña.

El hermano de Mitsuko la encaminó hacia otro rancho ahí reposaba una enflaquecida paloma. Sakura dudaba que pudiera volar y menos con la ceniza, le confirió chakra, le hizo un casco con chakra para que aquella ave llevará el mensaje lo más rápido posible y le colocó un pergamino que decía lo siguiente:

_El Amaterasu no fue eliminado por completo de la región. Afecta a una niña y un hombre se encuentra atrapado en una cueva. Solicitud: ninja control tierra o madera para salvar la vida del hombre._

Después Sakura se dispuso a montar guardia en la entrada de la cueva. No se atrevía a volver a entrar, le daba terror quedarse a solas con el criminal que anteriormente era el más buscado de Konoha, por el cual su amado Sasuke había renunciado a una vida normal como ninja. Odiaba a Itachi, por lo que le había hecho al equipo 7.

El Uchiha no solo había masacrado todo un clan, sino que había destruido la infancia de Sasuke. No entendía cómo una persona podía haber hecho lo que hizo Itachi, en el mundo ninja había muchísimo odio, no era la primera vez en la historia que una persona, sedienta de poder, eliminaba a todo un clan; pero dejar un sobreviviente a propósito y decirle que lo odiara con todo su ser. Muchas veces lo había meditado con el fin de entender los sentimientos de Sasuke, tal vez Itachi no mató a Sasuke porque tuvo un gramo de compasión por su hermano menor, pero por qué decirle que lo odiara...qué objetivo ganaba con eso...arruinarle la vida. A final de cuentas, comprendía que Itachi no solo era un despiadado asesino, sino que odiaba tanto a su hermano menor que en vez de darle una muerte rápida, prefirió llenarle de odio y sed de venganza, contaminando así otro corazón. Para Sakura el nivel de maldad de Itachi era insuperable.

Y como si fuera poco, Itachi no solo afectó a Sasuke, sino que también deseaba atrapar a Naruto. Al parecer se había dado la misión personal de arruinar al equipo 7. Solo con ella no había tenido ningún problema, ella era tan insignificante, jamás llamaría la atención del gran Itachi, excepto para ser utilizada como carnada para Naruto.

Por un momento Sakura palideció, y si se trataba que de eso justamente, Itachi aparecía gravemente herido, ella bajaba la guardia y era atrapada con el fin de conseguir a Naruto. Era una gran posibilidad, sin embargo, su experiencia como ninja médico le permitía ver que el pelinegro estaba gravemente herido, el nivel de desnutrición que tenía, parecía que no había comido desde su pelea con Sasuke y cómo las llamas negras rodeaban su cuerpo.

En eso recordó, acaso Itachi deseaba morir, las llamas negras avanzaban disminuyendo el radio del círculo. Quizá había sido Sasuke, claro condenarlo a una muerte lenta era más satisfactorio, después de todo Itachi había condenado a Sasuke a una vida llena de dolor y odio. Debía sufrir.

Sakura pasó la noche montando vigilancia a la cueva y cuidando a la pequeña niña en el rancho, no pudo conciliar el sueño porque su mente estaba llena de pensamientos del por qué Itachi Uchiha estaba ahí, semi-inconsciente y gravemente herido, y cuáles serían los próximos pasos a seguir. Como ninja médico, independientemente de los crímenes de una persona, la vida es primero, no le correspondía a ella juzgarlo, solo velar por su salud.

A la mañana siguiente, se dirigió al rancho, comió algo que el jefe del pueblo le ofreció, el viejo debió hablar por algunos 20 minutos, después se marchó malhumorado, comprendiendo que realmente la pelirosada no le había puesto nada de atención. Sakura solo esperaba que llegara el apoyo, esperaba a Tsunade hubiera captado la idea y hubiera enviado a Yamato-sensei, ójala con Kakashi-sensei.

De hecho no le molestaría si enviaba a Naruto también, aunque sería realmente problemático si Naruto se enterara de que Itachi estaba vivo, seguramente antes de que ella lo hubiera sanar, Naruto lo estaba interrogando con el fin de averiguar el escondite de Sasuke.

Una fuerte ventisca removió los cabellos de Sakura y en un pestañeo tenía al frente dos ANBUS, uno con una máscara de panda y el otro con una máscara de pájaro. Sakura quedó estupefacta, jamás imaginó que Tsunade-sama enviará dos ANBUS a una solicitud como aquella, acaso sospechaba algo desde antes. Recordó el semblante preocupado de la Hokage cuando le indicó la misión.

-Haruno Sakura, solicitud de ninjas control tierra-dijo el ANBU con máscara de pájaro.

-Hai, un hombre gravemente herido se encuentra atrapado en un círculo de las llamas del Amaterasu, como imagino que sabrán, no pueden ser apagadas hasta que hayan consumido el objetivo, las llamas queman un enredadera que rodea al hombre. Su misión es abrirme camino para poder llegar al hombre y sanarle, independientemente de quien se trate. Soy Haruno Sakura, ninja médico-la pelirosada se mordió la lengua, tal vez habló más de la cuenta, ocupaba que los ANBUS la ayudaran. La vida de la niña corría peligro.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sakura, ambos ANBUS se volvieron a ver dubitativos. Los tres se encaminaron al lugar.

-No senso chakra de alguna persona dentro de la cueva-indicó un ANBU. Sakura se detuvo en seco, cabía la posibilidad que Itachi Uchiha ya hubiera muerto, estaba gravemente herido, ella no había tenido el coraje de volver a entrar a la cueva. Quizá las llamas ya lo habían consumido.

Sakura se adentro a la cueva, encendió la antorcha y fue cuando lo vio, ahí nuevamente tirado en el centro de un reducido círculo de llamas negras.

-Es Uchiha Itachi-alarmó un ANBU. Sakura asintió.

-Debo llegar a él-ordenó Sakura.

Ningún ANBU pareció querer moverse.

-Está muerto-dijo el otro ANBU.

-No, si bien no se siente su chakra, pero se puede escuchar el bombeo de su corazón, es muy tenue-Sakura como ninja médico tenía agudizado los sentidos. O simplemente sabía que estaba vivo.

Nuevamente los ANBUS se volvieron a ver.

-Una niña del pueblo está herida, solo Itachi puede apagar las llamas, debo llegar a él y sanarlo-gritó Sakura irritada, al ver la inactividad de los ANBUS.

El ANBU con máscara de pájaro golpeó abruptamente con su brazo la tierra, y poco a poco la tierra se fue levantando hasta llegar a las llamas y dividirse en dos para darle paso a Sakura. Al mover la tierra toda la ceniza se levantó por toda la cueva, inundándola. El ANBU con máscara de panda desapareció de la vista.

Sakura tosió abruptamente, pero se dirigió hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Itachi. Tomó los signos vitales, casi no se sentían. Y empezó a conferir chakra, temía por su vida, esperaba que Itachi no despertará. Notó un poco de resistencia al enviar su chakra, era como si Itachi no quisiera ser sanado.

-El enmascarado tiene a Sasuke-kun-susurró Sakura. Realmente la pelirosada no supo muy bien porque le dijo eso a Itachi, esperaba que lo animará un poco. Saber que había logrado el objetivo de corromper totalmente a su hermano menor. Pudo notar que funcionó, inmediatamente su chakra fluía abiertamente.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la cueva, Sakura pudo apreciar el mal estado de Itachi, era como ver un costal de huesos unidos por una fina capa de piel. Como ninja médico, había visto muchísimas personas gravemente heridas, pero un nivel de desnutrición y abandono, jamás. Esperaba poder salvar al Uchiha, después Konoha decidiría qué hacer con él.

Sakura por un momento se sintió algo mareada, pero con tanta ceniza alrededor no podía respirar ni ver con mucha claridad. Debía sacar a Itachi de ese lugar, no era un ambiente adecuado.

-Ayudenme a cargarlo-solicitó Sakura a los ANBUS.

-Debemos acabar con él antes de que él acabe con nosotros-vociferó el ANBU con máscara de panda.

-Debemos interrogarlo-dijo el otro ANBU.

-Está gravemente herido, como ninja médico debo auxiliar y hacer todo a mí alcancé para salvarle la vida. No seguiré ninguna orden de ustedes-respondió la pelirosada levantado el liviano cuerpo de Itachi, con el cuidado de no pisar las llamas negras que aún estaban por la cueva.

Al salir de la cueva el ANBU con máscara de pájaro invocó un halcón, escribió un rápido pergamino y el halcón alzó vuelo. Sakura tragó grueso, esperaba que Tsunade-sama tomará la decisión correcta sobre el destino de Itachi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi reposaba en una esquina del rancho. Sakura velaba por su seguridad, sin embargo, la tenue llama negra que afectaba a la niña aún se mantenía. La pelirosada esperaba que pronto el pelinegro recuperara la consciencia. El jefe del pueblo cada cierto tiempo entraba al rancho donde estaban, no salía del asombro que un hombre estuviera vivo estando en ese pésimo estado.

La ninja podía sentir como los ANBUS desde afuera no quitaban la mirada del rancho. Y tenían razón de hacerlo, después de todo se trataba de Uchiha Itachi, criminal clase S experto en genjutso.

Sakura salió del rancho, y se acercó a los ANBUS, y les ofreció bocadillos ninja. Había sido un largo día para todos, ella estaba realmente cansada, había realizado muchísimos esfuerzos para velar por la salud tanto de la niña como para Itachi.

-No están envenenados-dijo Sakura ante la negativa de los ANBU-No soy una traidora-y comió uno de los bocadillos para incitar la confianza de los mismos.

Comprendía bien porque los ANBUS dudaban de ella. El equipo 7 no se caracterizaba por ser el más obediente, Sasuke había desertado de la aldea, Naruto el Jinchūriki. y todos en la aldea conocían su amor por Sasuke, los ANBUS no podían predecir si Sakura traicionaria la aldea con el fin de ganar el amor de Sasuke, ya sea, rescatando o eliminando a Itachi.

Después todo se oscureció.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Parece que por fin has descansado-le dijo el viejo a Sakura, entrando al rancho con la primera paloma que había enviado-una jovencita como usted debería descansar más a menudo, no querrá arrugarse y ponerse fea-.

Sakura palideció, no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

-¿El hombre dónde está?-preguntó mientras sostenía su cabeza, cuánto le dolía.

-Sus compañeros se lo llevaron, dijeron que usted luego los alcanzaría-le respondió el hombre, Sakura se incorporó inmediatamente.

-Rayos-sus bocadillos si estaban envenenados. Los ANBU debieron alterarlos en algún descuido de ella.

-Es una palomita muy fiel, temía que no fuera a regresar a estas condenadas tierras-le decía el viejo a la paloma-por cierto este mensaje lo traía mi linda palomita-.

Sakura por un momento pensó que aquel viejo se preocupaba más por las palomas que por su nieta enferma. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, debía salvar a Itachi de las fauces de los ANBUS y forzarlo a apagar la llama de la niña. Tomó el pergamino y lo leyó, por fin Tsunade-sama previo lo que podía pasar.

_Haruno Sakura, como ninja médico y discípula oficial de mi persona, está a cargo de la misión._

Muchísima gente menosprecia sus habilidades como ninja porque no tenía una fuerza como la de Naruto ni Sasuke: pero eso no significaba que no fuera una buena ninja. Le había implantado a Itachi un chip de chakra de rastreo, temiendo que este pudiera escapar.

Estaban en la cueva donde habían encontrado a Itachi. Sakura se interrogó porque no se habían marchado a otro lugar. Quizá porque los ANBUS pensaron que lo primero que haría Sakura sería dirigirse a Konoha.

La oscuridad inundaba totalmente la cueva, sin embargo, Sakura fue lo suficientemente observadora para notar que las llamas del Amaretasu de Itachi, aunque muy tenues aún estaban presentes en la cueva.

-Alto-exigió Sakura. Estaba horrorizada, si sabía que Itachi había asesinado a sangre fría a todo su clan, le había llenado la cabeza de odio a Sasuke, quería secuestrar a su amigo, posiblemente la usara a ella como carnada en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, era un criminal clase S, el más buscado de Konoha, pero ningún ser humano merecía ser tratado así.

Itachi yacía atado de brazos y piernas con sogas de chakra, mientras el ANBU con máscara de pájaro le confería golpes cada cierto tiempo con el fin de obtener información. Sakura no podía describir la deprimente escena, el pelinegro si apenas estaba consciente y continuamente escupía sangre por la boca. Sin embargo, antes de que la sangre pudiera tocar suelo, el ANBU le daba otro puñetazo.

-¿Qué planea Akatsuki?, ¿dónde se esconden? Apaga el Amaterasu-gritaba un ANBU, mientras el otro seguía golpeándolo. Ignorando por completo a Sakura.

-Yo estoy a cargo-gritó Sakura mientras lograba interponerse entre Itachi y los ANBUS. Tomó el pergamino de Tsunade-sama, y se los enseñaba.

Los ANBUS retrocedieron, si no hubieran tenido las máscaras Sakura hubiera podido apreciar sus sonrisas burlonas. Ellos precisamente no seguían órdenes de la Hogake.

-Danzo-sama nos ordena-Sakura palideció. ANBUS de RAIZ. Tsunade-sama no los había enviado. Debieron interceptar la paloma.

Sakura lanzó un golpe hacia el piso, levantando toda la ceniza. Debía llegar a Konoha con Itachi, Tsunade-sama arreglaría las cosas o al menos permitía un adecuado interrogatorio.

-No escaparás-gritó un ANBU.

Sakura tomó al débil pelinegro, deshizo el jutsu de sogas. Un kunai rozó la pierna de la pelirosada. El ataque había iniciado, los ANBUS de RAIZ la tenían como objetivo. Por un momento pensó que no podría escapar cargando a Itachi, pero su ser no le permitía dejarlo abandonado.

-Solo al llegar a Konoha, el Amaterasu se apagará-Sakura palideció al escuchar la grave voz de Itachi. Y fue cuando notó que los ANBUS estaban cubiertos con vivas llamas negras.

Desaparecieron de su vista. Si no corrían no sobrevivían al Amaterasu. Itachi tosió fuertemente, Sakura lo apoyó en el suelo sanandole nuevamente. Estaba gravemente herido, y había utilizado ya su casi inexistente chakra para salvarla a ella y a sí mismo.

Sakura tosió, la ceniza seguía inundando la cueva. La pelirosada sintió como su cuerpo se ponía cada vez más pesado, últimamente había empleado mucho chakra para sanar al Uchiha, Sakura pudo escuchar los gritos de los ANBUS a lo lejos. Hasta que perdió nuevamente el conocimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Oh Señorita, gracias por salvar a mi nieta-le gritó el viejo cuando notó que Sakura apenas se estaba incorporando en una cama.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sakura.

-Mitsuki-chan ya no tiene la llama. Tenía razón el hombre sabía cómo apagarla. Él la trajo a usted al pueblo, me dijo que usted había perdido las fuerzas al curarle. Apagó las llamas de Mitsuki y también cayó inconsciente.

Sakura notó como al lado de la cama de ella se encontraba Itachi, anteriormente el criminal más buscado de Konoha, éste al ser mencionado solo se volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama.

-Oh, el jovencito ya despertó también-dijo el viejo-iré por las sopas-.

Sakura se quedó un momento petrificada. No sabía qué hacer exactamente, si irse para pensar mejor o revisar el estado del Uchiha despierto.

-Debo revisarte-murmuró Sakura-aún estás debilitado-.

Sakura se acercó lentamente, esperando alguna señal por parte de Itachi indicando que no se acercará. Sin embargo, el hombre permaneció inmóvil. A Sakura le temblaban muchísimo las manos, mientras le confería chakra y sanaba algunas heridas de su espalda; se maldijo internamente por demostrar su miedo. Estaba curando a un asesino, por consiguiente, ella podría convertirse en cualquier momento en su víctima. Deseaba voltearlo y revisar más. Pero cuando intentó moverle, Itachi gruñó. Podía sentir lo débil que estaba, casi no podía sentir el flujo de su chakra, era como si estuviera muy disperso por todo su cuerpo, algo le impedía su camino. El flujo estaba muy alterado.

Un flujo así podía significar varias cosas, la primera podía ser por la pérdida casi completa del chakra, la segunda que hubiera una falla a nivel de un órgano, y la tercera que hubiera una enfermedad crónica no controlada. Sin embargo, no podía diagnosticar sin tener exámenes de sangre. El estado de salud de Uchiha requería un manejo hospitalario.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era la segunda noche que seguía en el pueblo. Había realizado unos jutsus para que no pudieran ubicar la aldea tan fácilmente. Temía que los hombres de Danzou volvieran y con más hombres.

Durante esos dos días se había encargado de sanar a Mitsuko y a Itachi, sin embargo, éste último se comportaba muy distante.

Siempre era lo mismo, Sakura llegaba, cambiaba algunas vendas, le confería chakra, mientras Itachi se mantenía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados y sin pronunciar ni el más mínimo gruñido. Sakura sabía que estaba despierto, lo podía sentir, sin embargo, aún no se comunicaba con ella.

Como ninja médico era algo frustrante no tener ningún tipo de comunicación con el paciente. Quería saber si le dolía algún lugar en específico, cómo se sentía, si ya había recuperado las fuerzas para matarla, o al menos que le dijera que no deseaba que lo revisará más. No era algo que fuera hacer, pero al menos era algo.

Aunque a veces pensaba que era un alivio que no le hablará, no sabría qué palabras podrían salir de la boca del asesino del clan Uchiha. A veces deseaba preguntarle algo sobre Sasuke; sin embargo, no tenía predictibilidad sobre su comportamiento. A pesar de su estado, había sido capaz de vencer a los dos ANBUS.

-De...bes co...mer-murmuró Sakura, desde que Itachi había salido de la cueva no había probado bocado-de nada sirve que te sa...ne si vas a mo...rir de ham...bre-anteriormente había practicado como le diría eso, como emplearía su voz como regaño de doctora; sin embargo, mientras lo decía su voz se quebró tantas veces que realmente temió que el Uchiha la matará ahí mismo por tartamudear.

Itachi se volteo hacia donde estaba ella. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la pelirosada, realmente tenía mucho miedo. Sin embargo, notó que simplemente el Uchiha le demostraba que le estaba prestando atención. Tenía las ojeras muchísimo más marcadas que antes, su rostro estaba pálido, su delgadez era extrema y como siempre, tenía los ojos cerrados. Algo que Sakura agradecía continuamente, temía caer ante el poder del Mangekyō Sharingan.

Sakura acercó el plato de sopa que el jefe del pueblo siempre le traía al Uchiha, y éste nunca probaba bocado; esperaba lograr algún movimiento por parte de Itachi; sin embargo, éste permaneció inmóvil por varios minutos, después se recostó en el respaldar de la cama.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Sakura sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera tenido, ambos permanecieron inmóviles. La ninja-médico no estaba muy segura de cómo proceder, si debía marcharse o esperar que Itachi realizará alguna acción.

Lentamente el Uchiha abrió sus ojos. Sakura por un momento temió nuevamente por su vida. Sin embargo, fue cuando se dio cuenta. Uchiha Itachi estaba ciego. Sus ojos eran como un vidrio gris sin brillo.

-¿Pue..do...?-antes de poder finalizar la pregunta, Sakura observó como Itachi asentía con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, tomó la sopa y con una mano temblorosa llevó una cucharada de sopa a la boca del pelinegro.

Si alguien hubiera presenciado la escena hubiera visto como los secos labios de Itachi succionaban con rapidez la sopa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tan, TAN, capítulo 2 publicado. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, este capítulo es muy importante para la historia, en los capítulos finales sabremos por qué.

No quiero que está historia quedé inconclusa. Espero estar subiendo pronto más capítulos, quizá por ahí de julio subiré el tercer cap.

Se agradece muchísimos los reviews. Siempre me da mucho ánimo leerlos. Y también gracias por los favorites y followers, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo.

Nos leemos :)

A Tainarasatori: muchísimas gracias por el review, tendremos por más rato a Itachi!

A Hess: gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado. Y sí, la verdad me encanta la idea que tengo para desarrollar este fic y espero que también la disfrutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. _

Capítulo 3

Los rayos de sol aún eran tenues y fríos, pero poco a poco empezaban a iluminar las chozas de la pequeña aldea. Los pájaros empezaban a revolotear por los árboles y su canto auguraba un día soleado.

Sakura entró a la cabaña, donde yacía el que una vez fue el criminal más buscado por Konoha. Hacía unas semanas Tsunade-sama había ordenado eliminarlo del libro Bingo, el rumor de la muerte de Uchiha Itachi a manos de su hermano menor había corrido como pólvora por todas las aldeas. La mayoría de personas festejaron su muerte como un gran logro contra Akatsuki.

-Traje el desayuno-

Sakura se mordió la lengua, odiaba que su voz sonara tan entrecortada, pero cuando estaba cerca del ninja su cuerpo no podía evitar estremecerse. Sakura podía sentir como sus manos temblaban mientras le acercaba el tazón de sopa a las manos de Itachi.

-Lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente al notar como un poco de sopa se derramaba producto de su nerviosismo.

Itachi guardó silencio, mientras tomaba el bol.

-Contiene hierbas medicinales, harán que te sientas mejor-su voz fue casi un susurro, sin embargo, Sakura jamás esperó que su comentario desatará una reacción en Itachi, puesto que, él normalmente ignoraba todo tipo de comentario o acto.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-la voz de Itachi estremeció a Sakura nuevamente.

-Soy ninja-médico-respondió rápidamente Sakura.

-Eso lo sé, pero no es la única razón-

-Sasuke…- la voz de Sakura fue apenas perceptible, pero inmediatamente agregó fuertemente- primero debemos ir a Konoha, Tsunade-sama podrá atender de mejor forma tu estado de salud-.

Un silencio incómodo inundó nuevamente la habitación. Mientras el pelinegro comía, Sakura observó detenidamente su cuerpo; en su mente no podía creer que aquel hombre fuera Uchiha Itachi, lucía tan frágil, con su chakra tan desequilibrado, y sin el sentido más fuerte de los Uchiha: la vista. El estado de salud de Itachi aún se encontraba deplorable, apenas había aumentado un poco de peso. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción. Debía decirle.

-No podemos quedarnos más tiempo en esta aldea-la voz de Sakura fue un ligero murmullo, pero suficientemente audible para que el pelinegro se incorporará un poco sobre la cama.

Sakura sabía que pronto los ANBUS de RAIZ estarían tras ellos, pero antes de marcharse debían poner en claro las reglas del juego. Por un momento pensó si en Konoha se enteran de sus pretensiones, quizá podría ser considerada una desertora. Su único plan era alejarse lo más pronto posible de esa aldea, usando posiblemente una ruta comercial, así trazar una ruta irrastreable hacia la aldea de Konoha, y una vez que llegasen a Konoha, Itachi podría recibir tratamiento médico y ser juzgado por sus crímenes.

-Yo velaré por tu salud, es mi promesa como ninja médico, y tu promesa será no huir-Lamentablemente para Sakura, su voz no sonó tan firme como lo había ensayado.

-¿Acaso deseas morir?-

La fría voz de Itachi estremeció a la Kunoishi, quien tragó grueso mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, estaba consciente que su misión era arriesgada, se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de una emboscada por parte de Madara, o de los ANBUS de RAIZ, o simplemente se enfrentaría a Uchiha Itachi, quien si bien estaba debilitado y ciego no podía bajar la guardia.

-Asumiré que cumplirás. Si consideras tu vida, sabrás que solo Tsunade-sama podrá atender tu estado de salud-dijo Sakura, quien optó por ignorar el comentario anterior del ninja, sin embargo, su voz nuevamente sonó entrecortada.

-Asumes precipitadamente-dicho esto, se volteó.

Sakura sabía que la conversación había terminado. Ahora solo quedaba terminar de realizar los preparativos para marcharse, debía velar por última vez el estado de salud de la niña, recolectar provisiones y rezar por su seguridad. Sabía que su misión no iba a ser fácil. Como ninja-médico debía preocuparse por el estado de Itachi, quien aún no se recuperaba totalmente y no podía garantizar que en el futuro se fuera a recuperar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una roca hizo que la carreta diera un pequeño salto, despertando a Sakura abruptamente. Todavía no había amanecido. Sakura se incorporó lentamente, volvió a cerrar los ojos, deseaba recapacitar el día anterior. Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar las frías palabras que le había dicho Itachi: "¿Acaso deseas morir?", sentía cómo retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Era irónico, saber cómo estaba el estado de salud del pelinegro y aún así sentir escalofríos cada vez que recordaba aquellas palabras, o cada vez que interactuaba con él. Su sola presencia, independiente a su estado de salud, se imponía ante cualquiera.

Otra piedra hizo que nuevamente la carreta diera un brinco, esta vez, más fuerte que el anterior, obligando a Sakura a incorporarse mejor.

-Disculpe señorita, pero ya estamos cerca, por eso el camino de piedra-dijo un hombre de mediana edad, algo regordete mientras daba rienda a dos mulas.

-Gracias, trataré de dormir un poco más-.

La verdad no deseaba despertar, solo quería quedarse ahí en la carreta donde nada estaba pasando, no sabía que iba a pasar cuando llegaran al pueblo. Antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente observó a Itachi, como siempre un escalofrío la recorrió, si bien aún no había mucha luz, podía distinguir su presencia. Itachi, que estaba al frente de ella, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y vestía una gabardina completamente negra, recordando al Akatsuki de antaño; aquel imponente criminal de Konoha.

Nuevamente las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, ¿acaso deseas morir? Debía sacarse esas palabras de su cabeza cuanto antes, Naruto, debía pensar en Naruto y sus idioteces. En estos momentos, Naruto estaba entrenando en algún lugar con los sapos, y ella, ahí estaba en una carreta con nada menos que Uchiha Itachi, alejándose cada vez más de Konoha. Y quizá lo peor de todo, es que había sido su idea.

Debía despistar a RAIZ, habría sido imprudente regresar a Konoha por el mismo camino por el cual había llegado a la aldea afectada. Y la verdad el destino estaba a su lado, jamás se imaginó que en un pueblo tan recognito apareciera un vendedor de trastes, y lo mejor es que se dirigía hacia la frontera de Konoha. Una vez en la frontera, Sakura e Itachi podrían tomar otro camino hacia Konoha, uno tan largo que jamás serían rastreados por RAIZ. Sin embargo, antes de eso, tenían que hacer una parada técnica a otro pequeño pueblo cercano; Itachi requería más reposo, y Sakura más provisiones y medicamentos.

Tenues rayos de sol empezaban a iluminar el camino. La pelirrosada recordó la despedida del día anterior. La niña se había recuperado casi totalmente, lo cual le generaba mucho alivio, porque el haberse ido no implicaba ningún riesgo para la niña. Como siempre, el viejo durante toda la despedida había hablado hasta por los codos, había contado nuevamente la historia de las tierras malditas por los hombres de ojos rojos, del pobre Surubaki que por haberse ido, no recibió la excelente atención médica de Konoha, llenó de elogios a Sakura, pero lo más sorprendente y triste fue lo que les dio.

Con solo recordarlo Sakura sentía como su cuerpo se volvía a estremecer. Sin previo aviso, el viejo había llenado la carreta de regalos, de ropa y de comida. Sakura no supo de dónde en aquel pequeño pueblo que parecía derrumbarse solo, habían sacado tanta comida, ropa y cosas. Si todos los habitantes estaban casi al borde de la desnutrición y aún así la carreta estaba llena de comida.

Si bien es cierto, era normal que después de hacer un trabajo de ninja, especialmente de ninja-médico, las personas estuvieran muy agradecidas. Pero nunca para llenar una carreta de regalos. De pronto, el viejo le entregó una gabardina negra a Itachi, mientras le decía la importancia de protegerse contra el frío. Entonces fue cuando Sakura lo vio, al antiguo e imponente Itachi, el Itachi que ella recordaba, el Itachi que vestía una gabardina negra, como si todo lo que pasó fuera producto de un genjutsu. Sin embargo, aquella imponente figura estaba siendo auxiliada por el viejo. Y ahí fue cuando Sakura comprendió la razón de la cantidad de cosas que les había dado.

Sentían lástima por él, por su condición, por su estado de salud. Sentían lástima por el criminal clase S, asesino del Clan Uchiha, miembro de Akatsuki, enemigo de Naruto y de Konoha.

Debajo de aquella gabardina negra, se ocultaba el cuerpo desnutrido de Itachi y bajo los párpados se ocultaba su pérdida de visión. Y aún en esas condiciones había salvado a Sakura y a la niña. Para los aldeanos, Itachi era un héroe.

La voz del jinete interrumpió las cavilaciones de Sakura.

-Hemos llegado-dijo alegre el señor, a pesar de haber pasado la noche en vela conduciendo la carreta-la posada está a la vuelta, ¿seguros que no ocupan ayuda?-.

-Gracias, así estamos bien-dijo Sakura mientras le extendía la mano con unas cuantas monedas-No tengo mucho, pero espero que sea suficiente por el viaje-.

-No, no, no puedo aceptarlo, ustedes lo necesitan más que yo-dijo el señor observando con un deje de lástima al pelinegro-Son tiempos difíciles, ustedes ocupan más el dinero que yo, su amigo requiere mucha atención-.

Sakura nuevamente quedó putrefacta. Uchiha Itachi despertaba tanta lástima en las personas que lo veían que nuevamente obtenían un beneficio. Pensó que quizá en cualquier momento Itachi sacaría fuerzas de sus más profundas entrañas y mataría aquel hombre por aquellas inocentes palabras, sin embargo, el rostro del pelinegro ni se inmutó.

-Gracias-dicho esto, tomó una mano de Itachi para guiarlo a bajarse de la carreta. Aquellas manos que alguna vez estuvieron llenas de sangre de inocentes, de su familia, de su clan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Este cap me quedó algo pequeñito, pero pronto estaré subiendo más capítulos.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Siempre es bonito leer los comentarios, es un apoyo muy gratificante

Nos estamos leyendo


	4. Chapter 4

Debo decirles que el capítulo II, es el capítulo que menos me gusta. Sin embargo, es uno de los más importantes. Más adelante explicaré ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo, cómo llegó Itachi a ese lugar, por qué estaba en ese estado, por qué los ANBUS de RAIZ actuaron de esa forma y lo más importante el telegrama de Tsunade. Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

**Capítulo 4**

Se sentía fría y áspera. Sakura jamás se hubiera imaginado que algún día de su vida caminaría tomada de la mano de Itachi. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien nunca había caminado tanto de la mano con alguna otra persona que no fuera un niño pequeño, ni siquiera en el hospital cuando auxiliaba a alguien.

El camino hacia la posada se sintió más largo de lo que en realidad era. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sakura cuando sintió como la gabardina del pelinegro rozó la piel de sus piernas, y por acto reflejo el agarre de manos se volvió tembloroso. En la carreta, cuando ella tomó la mano del Uchiha fue un movimiento mecánico, lógico, él ocupaba de su ayuda. Sin embargo ahora podía sentir su imponente figura tan de cerca que la hacía sudar de miedo, sentía que en cualquier momento el pelinegro sacaría fuerzas desconocidas para asesinarla ahí mismo. Y sabía que Itachi se había dado cuenta de su temor, porque apretó suavemente su mano.

-En este estado no podría matarte, y en ninguno-.

Las gélidas palabras de Itachi le cayeron a Sakura como un balde de agua helada, acaso había leído sus pensamientos. Estaba consciente que el actual estado del Uchiha no le permitiría realizar ninguna acción de violencia; sin embargo, solo con observar su presencia podía sentir un escalofrío recorrerle. No importaba cuántos días ya habían convivido, ella curando sus heridas o asistiendole, no podía acostumbrarse a su presencia; y verlo con aquella gabardina solo se arremolinaban más pensamientos en su mente. Pero qué significaba: "y en ninguno".

-Eres Uchiha Itachi-la voz de Sakura apenas fue un susurro, sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, después de todo ese hombre le había sentenciado su muerte por ayudarle.

Y como la mayoría de sus conversaciones, por decirlo así a un conjunto de oraciones cortas entre dos personas, terminaban en silencio.

-Hemos llegado a la posada-indicó Sakura acercándose a la recepción del lugar aún de la mano del pelinegro-Buenos días, buscamos una habitación por algunos días, con camas separadas-lo de las esteras era primordial.

-Bienvenidos a la Posada Los Dados de la Suerte, donde el seis siempre es el ganador-respondió una joven de cabellos negros-Contamos con relajantes aguas termales y hermosas instalaciones. Vaya sería una lástima desperdiciar nuestra hermosa habitación feudal, tan apropiada para dos jóvenes como ustedes-.

La pelirrosada no pudo evitar arquear las cejas. El tono de la joven sonaba extraño, no podía entender porque la habitación feudal a qué se refería y por qué sería apropiada para ellos. Quizá trataba de vender la habitación más costosa que tenían.

-Con una habitación sencilla bastará, con dos camas separadas-replicó amablemente Sakura.

-Insisto con la habitación feudal. Ustedes forman una hermosa pareja, les aseguró que desean nuestra habitación feudal, por el mismo costo, no se arrepentirán-dijo sonriendo cordialmente.

Antes de que Sakura replicará de forma abrupta por insistir que eran pareja fue interrumpida por la serena voz del uchiha.

-Aceptaremos la habitación feudal-.

-Por supuesto señor. ¿Desean ayuda con el equipaje?-

Sakura permaneció en silencio, no podía entender qué había pasado, podía sentir que estaba obviando algo importante que la joven de forma muy cortés estaba indicando a modo de insinuación y ella no lo había comprendido. Sin embargo, Itachi captó la idea rápidamente. Para nadie era un secreto que los operadores de hotel eran hábiles observadores, estaban acostumbrados a ver y conocer a tantas personas, que en cuestión de segundos podían saber si eran pareja, amantes o compañeros, o si eran turistas, ninjas, refugiados, parias, o millonarios.

-No, muchísimas gracias por la atención-respondió Sakura después de un incómodo silencio mientras recibía las llaves de la habitación. Tanto ella como Itachi cargaban las bolsas de comida, ropa y objetos que les habían dado en el pueblo anterior, aunque claro, ella llevaba la mayor parte del peso, Itachi no estaba en condiciones para cargar pesos excesivos.

-La habitación feudal está al fondo a la izquierda, la única con baño propio-terminó diciendo la posadera.

"Habitación feudal", les habían dado la mejor habitación. Y ahí la señora de la posada le dio la razón, nuevamente las personas tomaban consideración con Itachi, por su condición. Claro, un baño privado sería lo más adecuado para él, y a fin de cuentas para ella también. Cuánto deseaba tomar una buena ducha, llevaba más de una semana bañandose con una toalla húmeda, puesto que, la ceniza había enlodado el río del pueblo anterior, y el agua del pozo lo utilizaban estrictamente para consumo.

Estaba cansada y una buena ducha, aliviaría su cansancio. Había utilizado muchas de sus fuerzas para mantener estable la salud del Uchiha, el estrés y los jutsus para ocultarse de los ANBUS de RAIZ había consumido las pocas energías que le sobraban. Sin olvidar, el desgaste mental causado por los continuos pensamientos que tenía con todo lo referente a su vida, Konoha y los Uchiha.

Y el tema Uchiha no iba a desaparecer pronto de su mente si continuaba guiando al mayor de los Uchihas. Aceptaba que se había metido en un enredo, y no podía prever las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. Pero por ese momento solo deseaba pensar en llegar a la habitación y descansar.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura no pudo contener su emoción al abrir la habitación, y sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima al percatarse de la situación. Ella y el pelinegro tomados de la mano, con una cercanía bastante considerable y pétalos de rosa en la única estera matrimonial. Pero si fue lo primero que pidió, camas separadas. Aunque cómo pudo no pensarlo. Si rara vez la habitación principal de una posada era con camas separadas. Después de todo se trataba de la habitación feudal, ideal para las amantes del feudo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginarse cómo dormirían en la misma cama. Sin embargo, rápidamente ese rubor de vergüenza desapareció ante una llamarada de ira que surgió de las profundidades de sus entrañas, y entonces con cierta brusquedad soltó la mano del Uchiha, acto que más tarde lamentaría.

-Será mejor que realicé los justos de ocultamiento-dijo Sakura entre dientes, como si se odiará a sí misma, y así sintió como toda la ilusión que tuvo al pisar la habitación se desmoronaba hasta llegar a su intrincada realidad. Y poco a poco su cuerpo se sintió más pesado de lo habitual y su vista empezó a oscurecerse. Mientras escuchaba lejanamente como las cosas de las bolsas rebotaban en el piso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Poco a poco la pelirosada fue abriendo sus ojos. Se sentía como si hubiera caído en un sueño profundo donde solo había vacío. Deseaba volver a ese lugar, donde no había nada y no se recordaba nada. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si su cerebro no reconociera sus propias extremidades.

-Debes descansar, aún no recuperas todo tu chakra-la fría voz de Itachi la sacó de su entumecimiento; y fue cuando se percató de su alrededor, los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación, aportándole un aire de tranquilidad, su nariz pudo captar un ligero olor a vapor y ahí estaba el Uchiha, sentado sobre la blanca pared con un aire de serenidad en su rostro.

Sakura se terminó de incorporar, estaba acostada sobre la estera, sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si sus sentidos aún no despertaban del todo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de su alrededor. Observó al pelinegro, vestía una yukata negra con blanco, su rostro reflejaba una paz interior que nunca había apreciado en ninguna persona, y jamás hubiera imaginado observarla en Itachi. Luego observó como unas cuantas gotas de agua se deslizaban por la larga cabellera del pelinegro.

Fue ahí cuando comprendió todo. Su cansancio por fin le había pasado factura a su cuerpo, se había desmayado después de realizar los jutsos, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella en la estera rodeada de petálos de rosa y observando a un recién bañado Uchiha. Observó con más detalle la habitación, el piso era de bambú, tenía una gran ventana de papel semitransparente que permitía el paso de la luz solar, había una pequeña mesa con dos cojines y una estantería, donde estaban todas las cosas que les habían dado perfectamente ordenadas, y al fondo había una puerta corrediza que debía ir a la ducha.

-No huiste-susurró Sakura vacilante, comprendiendo que no solo Itachi había ordenado la habitación, se había duchado, sino que también la había llevado a la cama y la había cobijado. Sakura sabía que no debió ser fácil para él, considerando su estado de salud.

-Haz velado por mi salud-quizá al pelinegro le faltó mencionar: "_hasta consumir todas tus fuerzas"_, sin embargo, era evidente que Sakura había llegado a su límite.

-Gracias-masculló la pelirrosada, incorporándose lentamente, aún sentía su cuerpo pesado-Será mejor que tome una ducha-.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jazmín, el shampoo olía a jazmín, quizá también un poco a rosas. Sakura podía sentir como el agua caliente aliviaba sus músculos y cómo su mente se iba relajando poco a poco. Realmente anhelaba tener ese baño. Había pasado por mucho, sin embargo, ya no deseaba pensar. En este hotel se sentía como en un punto muerto, donde nada importaba.

Quería dejar de pensar. Ya no le importaba que su compañero de viaje fuera el asesino del clan Uchiha, tenía que acostumbrarse a su prensencia y dejarle de tener miedo. Lo vería como otro paciente más. Sin embargo, había gastado gran parte de sus fuerzas , debía recuperarse para poder seguir sanandolo. ¿Y cuál era el sentido de ese objetivo? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, porque ya no deseaba pensar, solo sabía que estaba metida en un gran lío y que aún el estado de Itachi era grave, ni siquiera sabía si tenía posibilidades que se fuera a recuperar.

El sonido del estómago de la pelirrosada la sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Vaya que tenía hambre. Observó por una ventana pequeña como caían tenues rayos de luz, estaba oscureciendo, intuía que al menos había dormido 10 horas. Su estómago volvió a sonar, sonrojando a la pelirrosa.

-Al parecer alguien está muy hambriento-dijo Sakura hablándole a su estómago- Pero antes de preparar algo de comer, sería mejor sanarlo-dicho esto, se alistó rápidamente.

La habitación se inundó ligeramente de un olor a jazmín y a vapor. Y varias gotas del cabello de la pelirrosada cayeron al piso. Sakura vestía un hermoso kimono rosa pálido que le habían regalado los aldeanos, a pesar de haberse negado varias veces. Pero al final no tuvo corazón para seguir negándose después de saber que el kimono le pertenecía se trataba de la misma adulta mayor que se lo ofrecía como obsequio.

-Debo revisar tus heridas-dijo Sakura acercándose al pelinegro.

-Debería estar muerto-la pelirrosada inmediatamente detuvo su paso, la voz de Itachi fue bastante lúgubre.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Había escuchado muchas veces esa frase en el hospital, con diferentes contextos. Muchas veces las personas lo decían como parte de la incredulidad de sobrevivir a un evento mortal, y expresarse para agradecer el milagro de estar vivos. Sin embargo, la voz de Itachi sonaba como si realmente deseara morir.

-Pero aquí estamos- Con suavidad Sakura bajó parte de su yukata para sanarle, podía sentir como el cuerpo del pelinegro se resistía a su chakra y no era la primera vez que lo sentía. De hecho la primera vez que trató de sanarlo en la cueva, él se había resistido hasta que había mencionado a Sasuke.

¿Acaso había vivido para morir en manos de su hermano menor? Eso no tenía ni un pelo de lógica. Así que algo más debía esconder el Uchiha.

-Muchas veces desee tu muerte. Ansiaba que Sasuke-kun se volviera fuerte y te acaba pronto, así volvería a la Aldea y el equipo 7 volvería a ser el mismo. Sin embargo, también deseaba que desistiera de su idea, porque si te asesinaba, se convertiría en lo que eres: un asesino-la voz de Sakura fue directa, sin tartamudeos y pudo sentir como su chakra fluía abiertamente por el cuerpo del pelinegro, acaso le había gustado lo que había dicho.

-¿Piensas utilizarme para atraer a Sasuke a la Aldea?-le preguntó Itachi arqueando ligeramente una ceja.

-Eso será decisión de la Hokage-

-Y del consejo y de Danzo-puntualizó el pelinegro como si estuviera escupiendo las palabras. Sakura quedó boca abierta, ¿qué rayos estaba insinuando? Sabía que por los ANBUS de RAIZ efectivamente Danzo metería sus narices en el asunto, pero el consejo de ancianos, ¿por qué incluirlos a ellos? La mayoría de veces Tsunade-sama ni los tomaba en cuenta. Además su tono de voz fue tan desconcertante.

Sakura pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de Itachi se tensaba y se apartaba ligeramente de ella.

-Hemos terminado-dijo acomodando nuevamente la yukata del pelinegro-Será mejor que preparé algo de comer-dicho esto se levantó hacia una pequeña repisa donde Itachi había acomodado la comida que les habían dado.

Itachi permaneció en su lugar sin realizar ningún movimiento ni comentario en todo el rato que duró Sakura preparando la cena, la cual consistía en unas sardinas, y en unas verduras que había preparado en el microondas; puesto que, la habitación no contaba con cocina, después de todo se trataba de la habitación feudal, no de una casa.

-La cena está servida-Sakura se sorprendió al observar como el pelinegro se levantaba con cierta majestuosidad y caminaba hasta sentarse en el cojín. Sakura acercó ligeramente los palillos a las manos del pelinegro.

-Gracias-la voz de Itachi sonó suave y armoniosa.

La pelirrosada estaba perpleja de la serenidad que rodeaba el ambiente. Itachi comía lentamente, sin embargo, lo realizaba con mucha destreza y siempre con los ojos cerrados. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que Itachi había estado bajo su cuidado, no le había permitido revisar sus ojos, si bien era cierto, ella le cambiaba las vendas, le confería chakra a su cuerpo y velaba por su salud, el pelinegro siempre estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-No lo había notado antes, pero manejas muy bien los palillos-Sakura notó como Itachi se detuvo un momento-Es como si lo hubieras practicado desde antes-.

Sakura se mordió la lengua, había hablado de más. Pero le llamaba la atención el progreso que había tenido Itachi, desde estar rendido en una cama, haber sido alimentado por ella hasta caminar y comer tan holgadamente. Realmente era un ninja impresionante. Y se sintió irremediablemente bien, porque qué médico no se alegraría al ver la mejoría de su paciente.

-Gracias-nuevamente el Uchiha le agradecía. Dicho esto, se levantó y se volvío a sentar contra la pared.

Entonces fue cuando Sakura nuevamente cayó en cuenta que solo había una cama matrimonial. Y jamás permitiría que el pelinrego durmiera en el suelo o arrecostado en la pared. Definitivamente ella dormiría en el suelo.

-Duerme en la cama- sabía muy bien que Itachi ya se había dado cuenta que solo había una estera, al menos había tenido 6 horas para explorar la habitación mientras ella había estado dormida-yo dormiré en el suelo-

-No, dormirás en la estera-

-No voy a ceder en este punto. Yo soy la médico, no vas a dormir en el piso-la voz de Sakura sonó entrecortada y podía sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza, quizá de cólera o de vergüenza.

-No dormiré en el suelo-

Sakura casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo el Uchiha? Si ella iba a dormir en una estera y el Uchiha no iba a dormir en el suelo y solo había una cama, acaso estaba insinuando que iban a dormir en la misma cama...dormir juntos! Ni siquiera en las misiones había dormido en la misma estera con alguna compañera mujer. Sakura pudo sentir como sus mejillas se tiñían de rojo intenso y como su garganta se secaba por completo.

-¿Nerviosa?-el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, podía escuchar claramente como Sakura trataba de gesticular alguna palabra sin que nada saliera de su boca.

Pero antes de poder responder, un ligero golpeteo en la puerta la salvó de evidenciar aún más su colapso nervioso. Observó como el pelinegro se dirigía hacia la puerta y abría traquilamente.

-Disculpe el retraso, aquí está la estera extra que solicitó-dijo un mozo con una estera enrollada.

-Gracias-dijo Itachi.

Tan Tan

A partir de ahora veremos un poco más de la relación Sakura-Itachi y cómo se irá desarrollando la historia.

Eso me recuerdo que debo decirles que el capítulo II, es el capítulo que menos me gusta. Sin embargo, es uno de los más importantes. Más adelante explicaré ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo, cómo llegó Itachi a ese lugar, por qué estaba en ese estado, por qué los ANBUS de RAIZ actuaron de esa forma y lo más importante el telegrama de Tsunade. E

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. En serio, la mayoría de mis fics son one-shots o inconclusos. Así que me estoy esforzando para seguir con la historia de ese fic lo más rápido posible.

Gracias por los reviews, en serio los tomó mucho en cuenta.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Los rayos de sol se empezaban a colar por la ventana, y a lo largo se podían escuchar el canto de los pájaros. Una somnolienta Sakura se levantó con cautela, atenta a la posición del Uchiha, el cual se encontraba sentado a un costado de la pared con los ojos cerrados y su habitual inexpresividad.

-Buenos días-murmuró débilmente Sakura. Como era de esperarse no recibió respuesta-Debo sanarte-.

Itachi asintió ligeramente, pudo sentir las cálidas manos de la pelirrosada le conferían chakra, y como éste recorría por todo su cuerpo, abriendo los últimos puntos de chakra. Si bien era cierto, el pelinegro aún sentía fluctuaciones en el flujo, estaba seguro que ya podía tener un buen manejo de ciertas técnicas ninjas. De forma abrupta pudo sentir cómo las manos de Sakura temblaron ligeramente y de pronto terminó de conferir chakra, se levantó rápidamente y se puso a preparar el desayuno; como si se hubiese percatado de algo.

Desayunaron en silencio. Sin embargo, el Uchiha podía sentir como su presencia perturbaba cada vez más a la pelirrosada, sus pasos se habían vuelto más vacilantes, sus manos más temblorosas y su voz más entrecortada. Sabía que ella tenía miedo, pero era un miedo diferente, uno que ella ya había previsto, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto.

Desde niño, Itachi había destacado por su inteligencia y habilidad ninja. Su familia, su clan y su aldea estaban orgullosos de sus logros, a los 11 años era ANBU y a los 13 ya lideraba su propio escuadrón, un futuro prometedor se cernía sobre él. Su fama del ninja prodigio se extendía más allá de Konoha, sin embargo, después de aquel día, su nombre alcanzó una nueva definición, pero de terror. Sabía el miedo que podía infligir, muchísimas veces había utilizado su fama de asesino para evitar peleas sin sentido. Y otras veces había utilizado su Mangekyo para realmente infligir terror y dolor.

Entendía perfectamente lo que sentía la kunoichi, él se estaba recuperando, su chakra crecía poco a poco y fluía abiertamente por su cuerpo. Con su estado actual podría ser capaz de acabar con un grupo genin o un jounin de baja categoría. Y ella ya lo sabía. Antes ella estaba con un moribundo Uchiha Itachi, médicamente inhabilitado. Por su estado tan deplorable, cualquiera hubiera previsto una recuperación aceptable en cuestión de varias semanas o incluso meses, aún tratándose de un Uchiha. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que él sería capaz de huir, atacar e incluso matar.

-Ya no pertenezco a Akatsuki, para ellos y para todo el mundo, estoy muerto. Si ciertas condiciones se presentan, entraré a la Aldea-la voz de Itachi sonó pausada y tranquila. Sin embargo, ni así pudo evitar el sobresaltó en la pelirrosada.

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones?-preguntó una asustada Sakura, no podía prever cuáles condiciones le podría pedir el asesino del clan Uchiha.

Itachi guardó silencio. Los días anteriores no le habían permitido reunir mucha información, desconocía el paradero real de su hermano, de Tobi/Madara y del resto de Akatsuki, tampoco sabía por qué había sobrevivido a la pelea con su hermano. Debía manejar esta situación con la información que contaba. Anteriormente había estudiado a los compañeros de su hermano, así que sabía que la kunoichi tenía un gran temperamento, era decidida, fuerte e inteligente, discípula de la Sennin legendaria, y además amaba a su hermano. Su perfil no era complicado de entender, además le costaba esconder sus emociones, así que, su rostro era como un libro abierto para un ninja como Itachi. También sabía que la pelirrosa era una aficionada a las respuestas, el mundo debía tener explicaciones y razones, causas y efectos, síntomas y enfermedades. Sabía que el viaje con ella no iba a ser silencioso como a él le hubiera gustado. Si no, todo lo contrario, debía guiar los pensamientos de ella con respuestas convenientes. No podía dejarla sin respuestas, porque si no ella seguiría indagando, pensando y podría descubrir rápidamente toda la verdad. Itachi no dudaba de la inteligencia y perspicacia de la ninja.

-Lo importante es que continuaremos con el viaje. Tienes mi palabra- a pesar de la inexpresividad del Uchiha, su voz tenía un tono muy tranquilizador.

Sakura observó fijamente al pelinegro, tratando de observar algún gesto de falsedad, sin embargo, solo observó la habitual inexpresividad. Sin embargo, había algo en él que le inspiraba confianza.

El resto del día lo pasaron en silencio. Cada uno en sus pensamientos, Sakura se dedicó a ordenar su kit médico, tomar nota sobre las hierbas que le faltaban y revisar detalladamente las cosas que les habían regalado. A pesar de que en su momento, había sentido mucha pena por recibir las cosas, ahora agradecía todo lo que les habían regalado, especialmente porque les ahorraba el hecho de tener que ir a las tiendas a abastecerse. No sería conveniente tanto para ella como para Itachi, pavonearse por la aldea. Debían ser cautelosos con sus apariciones en público. Especialmente por los agentes de Danzo, que debían estar buscándolos. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor también debían tener cuidado con los agentes de Akatsuki.

Si le creía al Uchiha, y realmente Akatsuki lo consideraba muerto, debían aprovechar esa información para tomar ventaja sobre la organización criminal. No podía permitir que algún agente descubriera que Itachi andaba por el mundo de los mortales acompañado por una ninja de Konoha.

Sakura suspiró al percatarse que realmente debía salir para conseguir algunas hierbas que se le habían terminado y necesitaba para poder hacer unos ungüentos. No sería adecuado que ambos fueran de compras, lo cual, implicaba que ella debía dejar solo al Uchiha. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía de la vida. Ella como ninja médico debía sentirse feliz porque había realizado un gran trabajo en curación. Sin embargo, ahora Itachi era capaz de atacar y escapar. Tal vez con su fuerza actual no podría vencerla fácilmente, pero no dudaba de las capacidades del ninja. Sabía que él había intuido que pronto tendría esos pensamientos, por eso, le había asegurado que no iba a escapar. Pero cómo creerle a un asesino, fugitivo de la ley y traidor de su aldea.

-¿No escaparas, cierto? Iré a comprar unas hierbas ¿Necesitas algo en particular?-

-Hojas de flor Carmesí-respondió suavemente, con sus ojos cerrados. Cada gesto que realizaba el Uchiha, inspiraba tranquilidad, tanta que Sakura no entendía cómo un hombre como él había cometido aquella monstruosidad. Y eso la confundía aún más.

-Confió en ti-dicho esto, tomó una capucha y salió al pueblo por las compras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura suspiró aliviada cuando al abrir la puerta, observó al Uchiha, en el mismo lugar desde el momento que se había ido. No sabía cómo considerar el hecho de que no hubiera escapado, si como una victoria o como una futura gran derrota. A final de cuentas, el pelinegro podía estar fingiendo todo y en el momento que menos lo esperase preparar una emboscada. Pero tampoco podía atormentarse por cada posibilidad de traición, así ordenó rápidamente las compras, y le acercó el tarrito de hojas secas al pelinegro.

-Toma, hojas de flor de carmesí- Como la mayoría de veces, Itachi no hizo ningún ademán ni gesto. Simplemente, permaneció inmovil en su posición de meditación.

La kunoichi simplemente dejó el tarrito a la par. Y no pudo evitar que se le escapase un suspiro de resignación.

-Pareces una estatua-dijo sin ninguna contemplación Sakura. De igual forma, cualquier comentario que podría decir, la mayoría de veces obtenía como respuesta un silencio incómodo. Así que no decir nada o decir algo, siempre se obtenía el mismo resultado.

Sin embargo, esta fue la excepción. Un sereno Itachi sonrió ligeramente al comentario. Y una sorprendida Sakura observó ese gesto. Acaso estaba aceptando interactuar con ella. El inexpresivo Uchiha Itachi, le sonreía.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero que les haya gustado. Es un capítulo pequeño.

Aún no estoy segura sobre si hacer un fanfiction largo, eso significaría que Itachi y Sakura tendrán un largo recorrido antes de llegar a Konoha. O si acortó la historia y no duren tanto en llegar. En resumidas cuentas, si hago capítulos relleno o no. Jajajaja

Así que pueden decirme que les gustaría.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me motivan mucho para seguir con la historia.


End file.
